The Brother's Love
by asuna-chibi
Summary: Yaoi Insest Ukon and Sakon getting hott with each other,but what happens when Lord Orochimaru finds out,then gets in between?O.M.G!Read to find out!
1. Surprise

The Brother's Love

As Ukon sat waiting for his brother,he hoped that he didn't get himself into too much trouble.Since he was the one who isn't used to being in controll,he has had some troubles in the past.But,Ukon has been letting him go free more,and Sakon has been getting used to it.

"Brother,hey,brother!" Ukon heard.He turned and saw Sakon waving over to him.Ukon stood and waited for his brother to return to him.Sakon stood in front of his brother,smiling as he held up the bag.Ukon looked down into it and saw what was inside.It looked like Sakon brought them lunch.Ukon looked back up and saw his brother smiling at him.Ukon raised an eyebrow and looked back in the bag.

"What exactly is it? " He asked,with a cold sort of voice.Sakon opened his eyes and looked in the bag.He pulled out a brown thing wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Well,brother,I know how much you like brownies,so I baked you one. " He said and handed him the sweet.Ukon lowered his gaze to the brownie and unwrapped it,then put it to his lips._It smells good_ he thought.He took a bite,and chewed it slowly.Sakon watched him as he chewed the pastry.Ukon swallowed it and looked at Sakon.

"Not bad,brother." He said,and Sakon smiled brightly.Ukon grabbed Sakon by the hand and pulled him closer.He wrapped his hands around his body,and hugged him even closer.They walked back to the house they shared with the others and walked to their room.Sakon sat on the bed.Ukon put the bag of brownies on the desk and opened another one.

"So,what's the news?" He said,as he bit into it.Sakon put his finger to his chin and looked up at the ceiling.

"H'm.Let's see now.Oh,yeah,there was a fire somewhere near where Sasuke Uchiha lives.I guess him and his friend got themselves into trouble."Sakon said,then giggled at his own joke.Ukon took another bite of his treat.

"What about you,brother?Anything interesting?"Sakon asked,getting up and going to the desk Ukon was at.Ukon watched as Sakon walked to him,and he bit into the brownie once more.

"Nothing interesting,really. " He said.Sakon smiled,and licked a piece of brownie from the corner of his mouth.Ukon's eyes followed Sakon's movements.Sakon chewed the piece of brownie and went back to the bed.Ukon stood gazing at Sakon.

"So,brother,what should we do today? " Sakon asked,and put his things up.Ukon thought about it,and then an idea popped into his head.

"How about we go out,just the two of us. " He said,and Sakon agreed.

--

Both Sakon and Ukon went to the shore of beach Sycamora.It was one of their favorite beaches to go to because it was deserted and they could talk about whatever they wanted to talk about.It was also very peaceful and beautiful.

"So,brother,we should talk about what our new jobs would be when we go back,or when Lord Orochimaru returns.What do you want?" Sakon asked.Ukon unwrapped another brownie and bit off a big chunk.

'Well,I guess it would be to get the missions no one else got,besides Kabuto.What about you? " He asked,and bit off another piece.Sakon shrugged and opened his mouth.Ukon put the brownie in the entrance,and Sakon bit off the piece.Ukon smiled.

"Brother,you know how sugary this is?You're going to get cavities." Sakon warned.Ukon looked at the brownie,and placed it back in the bag.

"What job do you want? " Ukon asked,wrapping back up the bag.Sakon giggled and loked at Ukon.

"I want the job with you." Ukon rolled his eyes.Sakon stood up and dusted off the back of his pants.Ukon did the same,and moved closer to Sakon.Then,they heard a beeping sound.It was their headphones.

"Lord Orochimaru wants you two to come back pronto!"Tayuya yelled.Ukon gazed over to Sakon and then back to his ear.

"What's wrong,Tayuya?" ukon said into the head set.Tayuya was breathing pretty hard,and it was concerning both of them.

"Just come back,but e on your guard.It's the ninja from the Leaf.But hurry!"-shut off.Tayuya was gone,and Sakon was standing in the path,looking at his head piece.

"Tayuya?TAYUYA?!"He yelled.ukon put his in his bag,and grabbed onto Sakon.

"Let's go."

They ran down the shore line and back into the forest.they were half way there until two ninja popped out.Sakon and Ukon stopped in their tracks and looked at the ninja.

"Is this them?Are they the people?"asked the ninja in a mask(no,it's not Tobi).The other ninja looked at both brothers.

"Yep,they're the ones..."


	2. Let me see what you'd got,brother

Enjoy the second chap!It may be a little sappy and stuffles.But,please do enjoy.

Sakon and Ukon stood frozen to the ground.Ukon looked around and saw more ninja coming into view.Sakon backed up with his brother,and they watched as the ninja pulled out their weapons and everything.

"You are Ukon,right?and you must be Sakon.I think this is what he wants.Get them!"The leader yelled,and thousands upon thousands of Leaf ninja came out and began the battle.

Back at the Orochimaru estate or whatever,Tayuya and Kimimaru were fighting off some of the Leaf ninja while the other two went to look for Sakon and Ukon.

"I hope those two didn't get into _too much_ trouble."Tayuya said,and killed another ninja.Kimimaru chuckled in response.

"If it's Sakon and Ukon,they can handle it." Kimimaru said,and dodged an attack.

Sakon and Ukon watched as the ninja closed up on them.

"O.K,this is the plan,Sakon,we'll do _Substitution Jutsu_ and get out of here.We have no time to fight these amateurs."Ukon said,and looked back,but Sakon wasn't there.Ukon's eyes went wide.

"Sakon?!"

Sakon ran down the forest line,and attacked any ninja that came near.

"I hope brother doesn't get himself in too much trouble.And hopefully doesn't kill me when I return to Lord Orochimaru."Sakon said,and stopped to battle off a group of ninja.

Ukon had fought off the ninja by himself and went to find Sakon.

"That little bastard!"He cursed to himself.Sakon knew well not to run off without Ukon.He would get himself into a lot of trouble.As Ukon ran,Sakon fought.Sakon was doing great until a ninja snuck up in back of him,and stabbed him in the back with three senbon.Sakon stopped,and turned his head to face the ninja.It was the ninja with the mask.

"Did you see that?I got him!" The ninja yelled.Sakon fell to his knees,then to the ground.But before he hit the ground,he let out a scream of desperation.Ukon heard,and noticed the voice right away.

"Dammit!" ukon ran faster and faster until he found Sakon on the ground.He walked over to him,and picked him up.He ran with him bridal style back to Lord Orochimaru.

"You two bitches were late!" Orochimaru yelled.Ukon glared back at him,then looked back at his twin brother,lying on the bed.

"Tayuya gave you direct order to come here straight away.Didn't she?ANSWER ME!" Ukon rolled his eyes and looked back at Orochimaru.

"Yes,she did."

"And why didn't you?"

"Because the stupid-ass leaf ninja were-"

"Don't give me any gosh damn excuses,Ukon!"

Sakon shifted,and Ukon glanced back at him.He opened his eyes and looked up at his brother.

"Hey,brother."Sakon said,and sat up in the bed.Ukon glared at him,then grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt.

"Damn you!You know not to run off without telling me first!What the hell is your problem?!"ukon screamed.Sakon closed his eyes and smirked.

"Well,you know,brother,we all can't have our way,now can we?"Sakon said in a bratty tone.Ukon let go of his shirt,and slapped him.Sakon's eyes went wide,and his cheek red.Ukon glared at his face.

"Now do I get what I want."He said before leaving.Tayuya stared at Sakon and Sakon looked at the ground,then got up,went to the door,and slammed it shut.

"Wow,I never thought that they would fight,"She said.Kabuto looked at Orochimaru and smirked.Orochimaru stared back at him and smirked as well.

"Welll,let's get out now."He said,and walked out.Sakon stomped past Ukon and stomped into the room.Ukon got up from the table and followed him.Sakon heard his footsteps and looked back.Ukon started to speed up,and eventually stepped in front of Sakon.

'Now,little brother,you know what happened today can just past us by,right?" He said,and stroked Sakon's hair.Sakon slapped his hand away and pushed his chest.

"No,what happened can not pass us." Sakon said,and pushed his chest again.Ukon grabbed his hands and pulled him closer.

"Now come on,little brother,you know you can forgive me."Ukon said.Sakon glared at his brother,and struggled to be let free.

"Stupid..."Sakon said,and finally got freed from his brother.He walked in the room and shut the door.Ukon watched the door as it clicked.

"H'm,he wants to play like that,does he now?"Ukon smiled deviously.

Later that night,Sakon fell asleep during the conference.

"Well,any questions?"Kabuto asked.Ukon looked dazed,and Tayuya had to knudge him to wake him up.

"What?"

Orochimaru shook his head and shooed everyone away.Ukon shrugged and walked to his room.To his surprise,the door was unlocked.He quietly opened it and closed it.He was about to walked to his bed before he spotted Sakon on his bed.Ukon knew he was his brother,but he had little sensation in his lower part.

"Oh,crap.Are you serious?I'm getting a boner off my brother?That's just gross."Ukon said,and walked back to his bed.He undressed himself,and not knowing,someone was anonymously watching him.Sakon peeked open his eye that was on the other side of his pillow.

_Is that...Ukon?Oh,crap.He's gorgeous!Wait,what?!What am I saying?!_ Sakon thought to himself.He tried closing his eyes,but Ukon's image was still in his head.Sakon turned around on his pillow and startled Ukon a little.

"If you are watching me,Sakon,I'm gonna get you."Ukon said,and smirked to himself.Sakon couldn't take it,he hated it when his brother pretended to be superior to him.Sakon jumped off his bed.Ukon turned to punch Sakon back,but Sakon caught him by the mouth.Ukon's eyes widened and Sakon pushed him the ground.Sakon began to kiss him rougher and rougher until Ukon finally pushed him off.

"What in hells name are you doing to me?!"He yelled.Sakon wiped off around his mouth.

"Well,you said you would get me,but I proved you wrong."Sakon said,and got up from the floor.He went to the desk and pulled out one of Ukon's shirts.

"Here," he said,"Get dressed,and get to bed." He said,and threw it to Ukon.Ukon caught it and glared at Sakon.

_Hey?I'm the bigger brother.He's supposed to be dominant to me.WTF is going on? _Ukon thought to himself.Sakon was about to get in the bed before Ukon grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him on his bed.Sakon tried to push him up,but Ukon tightened around his body.Sakon's head tilted back as Ukon squeezed him tighter.

"How does it feel little brother?"Ukon said,and squeezed him tighter.Sakon let out a yelp of pain and his head tilted back more.Ukon let one more painful squeeze enter his brother's body,and let him go.Sakon started breathing harder,and Ukon watched as he struggled to get off the bed.

"H'm,let's see if this will work now."Ukon was about to ring his brother's neck before Sakon grabbed his arm.

"Don't think about it!"He screamed and tried to flip his brother over himself,but failed to and instead his brother grabbed onto his waist and pinned him to the bed.

"I've been waiting to use these..."Ukon said in his brother's ear softly.Sakon gasped,and watched his brother walk to the desk.He opened the drawer,and pulled out...fluffy red hand-cuffs.Sakon struggled to get up,but Ukon touch his chest,and made him lay back down.

"Don't worry little brother,it's going to be O.K."Ukon said,and kissed Sakon on the cheek.He placed the hand-cuffs on the bed post first,then on Sakon's hands.

"Now,go on,struggle.Try and get free." Sakon narrowed his eyes and lifted his body off the bed,but the hand-cuffs clamped him down to the bed.Ukon chuckled and grabbed at Sakon's body,pulling him closer.

"Now,come on brother,let me enter your body."Sakon smirked,and touched Ukon's lips with his.

"Go on,now.Take your best shot brother.Let me see you try and penetrate me."Sakon said,with a bit of courage in his voice.Ukon smiled,and started to strip his brother.When he finally got him nude,Sakon and him made out on the bed,Ukon still fully dressed.

"Wait,brother,that's not fair.Why am I nude and not you?"Sakon asked,sounding very bratty.Ukon rolled his his eyes,and undressed himself as well.

"Now,come on brother,let me enter your body.Let me see what you have..."


End file.
